In house wired telecommunication infra structure is commonly centrally connected to outside lines via cross connect boxes in which a number of outside lines are through connected with a number of in house lines across well known protectors. Cross connect boxes may also be found anywhere in the field as central telephone line testing locations. Protectors act as fuses that block abnormal signals such as voltage spikes or sneak current peaks between in house and outside lines. A protector is commonly electrically simultaneously connected to the well known tip and ring wires of corresponding in house and outside line as well as to an electrical ground. A common connector type for connecting up to five electrical leads in a single connector is the well known 5-terminal type compatible telephone line connector standard as is also described in more detail in the cross referenced patent of the same inventor.
Cross connect boxes may feature a large number of densely arrayed 5-terminal type telephone line connectors with tightly spaced protectors inserted. Diagnostic of in house and outside lines via the telephone line connectors may include visual inspection of the telephone line connector for eventual conductance degrading corrosion, operational testing of the protector as well as electrically accessing tip and ring wires of in house and out side lines for well known signal testing preferably while the protector is kept in use. Therefore there exists a need for a compact 5-terminal type telephone line connector compatible telephone line tester that provides for close illumination of the 5-terminal type connector for visual inspection and for visual connection alignment monitoring. Further, there exists also a need for operational testing of the protector, electrical access to all four signal wires with and without concurrent protector connection. The present invention addresses these needs.